


Losing her

by DawnHero



Series: Losing her [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Minor Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHero/pseuds/DawnHero
Summary: Gray got his memories back and joined Carmen at stopping V.I.L.E, after a few years in their relationship Carmen finds out she's pregnant. The two should be happy knowing that they're both going to be parents but, the doctors told Carmen that if she gives birth to the baby then she will end up dying. Gray begs her to give up the child, but Carmen can't see herself doing that.How will Gray handle Losing the love of his life for good this time.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Series: Losing her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Losing her

The room was dark the only source of light was the moonlight coming in through the window, Gray and Carmen had gotten back from the doctors a few hours earlier. When the doctor told them that Carmen's body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of giving birth and she would die they had both go silent, they stayed that way until they got home and began to argue. Gray just wanted her to give up the child and keep living, but Carmen had none of it, they yelled at each other for hours.

Carmen sat on the armchair, she couldn't believe what Gray was saying 'give up the child'? The thought of the man she loved asking her to destroy the very being that they both created, it was unthinkable, she began to cry. She knew why he said it, he loved her so much that the thought of losing her a third-time hurt more than it ever did, but this wasn't just about him. Carmen didn't want to die, she wanted to be with Gray, to keep doing missions together, to grow old together, but she wanted to be a mother more. Carmen had always wanted to bring a child into the world, no matter how much she loved Gray she couldn't give up the thing they had created together.

Gray, on the other hand, felt like she was abandoning him, he had lost her in Morocco and then again in France and now he was going to lose her forever this time. When he found out that he was going to be a father he was exited, they would be a real family, but now knowing that she's going to die the love he once felt for the thing inside her turned to hate. He was about to leave but then Carmen started crying.

He rushed over to her grabbed her arms and lifted her from the chair, "Please Black Sheep don't do this, if you want a child we could always adopt one, there are plenty of unwanted kid out there." he had to convince her, he refused to lose her again "Please I'm begging you, I know you think it's selfish but please think of yourself"

"Gray...", Carmen didn't know what to say. "Please Black Sheep choose me, don't leave me, choose me", Gray tightened his hold on her arm, he refused to let her go again "Choose me and not the thing that's slowly eating away at your life as we speak". Carmen kept crying, she had never seen such a strong look of desperation on Gray's face before, it broke her heart to leave him "I'm sorry Gray but I can't do that".

Gray let go of her and walked to door and stopped right before opening it, Carmen couldn't see his face "You've made your choice, but don't think that after that thing is born-", he turned his head to look back at her, the look he had on was one of pure rage "-I will ever see it as my child".

After he left Carmen fell onto her knees on the floor, her loose hair covering some of her face, she cliched the red dress that she was wearing. It hurt, it hurt to do this, it hurt to leave Gray but... she wrapped her arms around her stomach. No one or thing is going to convince her to kill her baby, even if Grey wasn't going to love it there were other people here that would raise the child with care and love. Even knowing that she kept crying, she cried her self to sleep on the floor.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After what happened that night Carmen never saw Gray again, he ignored all of her texts and calls. Finally, after so many months the day that Carmen's baby would be born came. Over dozen people kept coming in and out of her room bringing in either more towels or water, Carmen had gone into labor almost nine hours ago and she learned that when people say that while giving birth you'll experience incredible amounts of pain they weren't kidding. She felt like she was being ripped apart "Come on stay with girl stay with us, the baby's almost here, just a few more pushes", Chief (along with shadow-san)had been the one to help Carmen the most through her pregnancy, it was the least she could do after killing her father. The older woman had held onto her hand the entire time, and she's pretty sure that Carmen had broken it.

The sound of a baby crying drew Carmen's attention away from the pain, one more push and the baby was out. Ivy quickly dried the baby off and wrapped her in a white blanket, she walked over to the front of the bed, Carmen let go of the Chief's hand and held her daughter in her arms. The newborn girl kept crying until she felt the warm embrace of her mother, the newborn gave Carmen a big smile

The baby looked just like Carmen, she had her red-ish hair color, her tan skin, the only difference was that she had two different eye colors, her left eye was the same gray color as hers but her right eye was the same brown color as her father. Carmen was so happy, even though she knew that she wasn't going to have the chance to be apart of her daughter's life, she at least got the chance to see and hold her in her arms. "Vivian Santiago, that's your name", Carmen felt her eyes begin to close, she knew she didn't have much time left, "My sweat little girl...I'm sorry that...I won't be able to...be with you an-any more...". Carmen was taking deep breaths, it was getting harder for her to stay awake "...but even so I hope that...that you grow up happy and safe", right as her eyes began to close Carmen held Vivian to her chest "... I love...you". Carmen went still, "Carmen?", the Chief noticed that Carmen wasn't breathing anymore, she got up so quickly that the chair she was sitting in fell over "Hurry somebody do something".

"Crackle please wait you can't just rush in", Julia and Devineaux were running behind Gray to try and calm him down. When he heard the news that Black Sheep was delivering the baby today he rushed over, for the past seven months he hid from her, he just couldn't face her not with knowing that she was going to die. He made it up to the room were Carmen was and slammed the doors open, the loud noise startled Chief, she was standing next to the bed.

Gray looked at her with pleading eyes, the old women closed her eyes and shook her head "I'm sorry Crackle, but I'm afraid it's too late, she's gone". No, it can't be true, he can't lose her not like this, Gray rushed over and pushed the Chief out of the way he tried to shake Carmen awake. He hoped with all his might that she was just playing a cruel plank on him, that she would open her eyes and everything would go back to the way it was before

But Carmen never opened her eyes, Gray finally noticed that she felt cold. This couldn't be happening, she can't be dead, Gray looked over to the thing that thing killed her, why...why did she have to die for it?!

He lunged at it, but Zack, Le Chèvre and El Topo held him back, the Chief grabbed his arm "Crackle I now that you're sad, hurt and angry, but you can't take your anger on your child!", they needed to find a way to calm him down. "Amigo she's right you can't blame the bebe"

"El Topo's right Monami, she's your child"

"Mole and Goat boy are right, Vivian never asked to be born", as soon as Gray heard what the thing was called he stopped struggling. Gray stayed still for a few moments then he started laughing, 'Vivian' Carmen had named it Vivian, Gray knew what that name meant. It was ironic to him, this thing took the life of the person he loved the most and her name literally meant life.

Gray shook the three of them off, he walked over to the door and opened it, as he was about to leave he finally stopped laughing "Let's get one thing straight that thing will never be my daughter", his tone was so cold everyone in the room felt shivers go down their spines.

Gray made his way to the door, he could feel his chest tighten, he wanted to cry, Carmen was gone he was never going to see her again. The memory of her hurt, he couldn't stop thinking about her even as he made it back to his house he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was angry, why did she have to keep leaving her why couldn't she just stay with him. He started to smash things, everything reminded him of her, Carmen's memory was like a blade that kept stabbing him. After he broke all the things in his living room he became too exhausted that he fell on his knees and cried. Why did she have to leave him like this....?

Gray made a decision that night, the memory of Black Sheep hurt too much, so he was just going to erase her from his mind.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Four years went by, Gray never went back to that house again and never saw that revolting thing ever again, he was almost done forgetting Black Sheep, soon she won't even be a memory. The day seemed nice, it wasn't too hot or too cold and he had the day off so Gray decided to go out for a walk. His flower garden was looking good, he had begun to garden as a way to help him forget about Black Sheep as he was walking around he noticed a small figure standing in front of the golden statue he had in his garden.

The figure seemed to be a little girl that was wearing a white dress with a blue bow tied behind her and black shoes, Gray watched her for a few seconds he wanted to know what she was going to do. Then suddenly she bit the statue, that wasn't normal. "Who are you, and what are you doing here", she turned around quickly, brown eyes met gray and brown.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so I got the idea for this fanfic from ch 19 of Who Made Me A Princess, I hope that you all like it.
> 
> P.S please comment.


End file.
